


CatDog

by exohousewarming, SnowySummer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cat Minseok, Dog Luhan, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySummer/pseuds/SnowySummer
Summary: Prompt number:#367Side Pairings (if any):Taoris. ChanBaekSooWarnings:-Summary:Trial of natural enemies living under the same roof. Tao and Kris think it's worth a try to let their hybrids adapt with each other before their marriage took it's own toll.





	CatDog

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** Firstly thanks for the mods who have been supporting me until now... Im sorry that i forgot the deadline (i forgot dates) Owo, all thanks for the mods who reminded me uhuhhuhuhu  <3 You guys are the MVP!  
> For my beta, thank you for making times to help me <3  
> Love-love in the air <3 Hope you enjoy this
> 
> edited: AO3 erased somethings so i fixed it; THE STRIKETHROUGH IS LIKE THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS! (bcs i tried to put some jokes on it...) but now its fixed~ enjoy <3
> 
> Sequel is on the way ohhohohoho, thank you so much for everybody's support for me and everything~! Im in love with all of you guys uhhuhuhu
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!! Love-love from me <3
> 
>  

_note: this is the edited version, some strikesthrough that got erased by AO3 has been fixed :3 so if you have the time to re-read this,_ _i hope you could find what i write to become funny but swallowed by AO3(AO3 is no fun when they erased my strikethrough ewww ( ~~this is strikethrough if you~~ ~~didnt~~ ~~know~~ ~~it's name~~_ _)_

 

**First scratch**

 

“WHAT?!” Tao wince at his hybrid’s outburst.

 

That’s the first time of forever Tao has heard Minseok scream till his voice pitched at the end. He has adopted the latter since he was still walking with his tummy, no shit, Minseok walking with his belly was the first reason for Tao to scream with all his might saying  _“I want him! He’s mine! No one touches him! If you touch him, I would beat you up to death”._

 

That was the day where its almost Christmas holiday and some orphanage brought abandoned kittens to their elementary school, hoping they could get some new secure shelter to go through the snow time. They were brought in front of the class with transparent box, the worker from the orphanage telling them the story of how they found the kittens in a tiny box in front of their front door.

 

At first, Tao has no intention of getting any hybrid for himself, but one particular kitten just easily gets his attention by walking with his belly inside of the box, eyes closed, pinky nose and white furs. The orphanage was more than happy to know that one of them has already found a new home. They gave the white kitten to the arms of Tao, the kitten opened his eyes slowly and cutely, Tao founded the kitten has beautiful blue eyes.

 

Having rich family with no siblings brought Tao to love Minseok more and more, treating him like a little brother and best friends he never has before. He has come overprotective towards the hybrid because the latter wasn't good at socializing by himself too, he would never ever let Minseok to be left with someone else besides Tao himself or his parents but now, it’s a different case.

 

One month away from his wedding with his longtime boyfriend since high school, Yifan, and both of them think that having their hybrids live with each other trial is a good thing that needed to be considered.

 

“Will we live together, Kris? The four of us?”

 

Kris hesitated, he didn’t want to separate anyone from them but he wasn’t sure it would go well for Minseok’s part. He also didn’t want to make Tao sad. “Lets… Just try it… okay? If

 

After all, the four of them would live together (maybe-Tao wasn’t sure) and to say shortly, the first time the feline meet with the dog hybrid didn’t go like how he and Yifan planned out.

 

He and Yifan have agreed to introduce both of their hybrids to the other, so when Yifan visits Tao and Minseok’s house, he brought his hybrid along, Luhan. They must have known and remembered that it nearly needs five years for Yifan just to get the feline’s  _‘okay, he exists.’_ kind of attitude. True to the world, Minseok wasn’t so happy having another hybrid at their house, especially dog hybrid. He tried to console his bad mood by just staying quiet for Tao’s sake but Luhan didn’t notice it, he practically bounces here and there to get the feline’s attention and inviting him to play together. Wrong step because in second the feline got really pissed out “LEAVE ME ALONE!” and scratch the golden’s face, ran to his room and lock himself for three days, refusing to meet the dog again and Tao’s apology of not telling him the hybrid would come by.

 

Really, it’s a bad idea to start with having their hybrids to live in the same house for one month, the world has known that dogs and cats have never good to be with each other, but what they needed to do in order to have peacefully home in the future if Minseok refuse to live with Yifan and Luhan? Tao didn’t dare to give Minseok to his parents, Minseok has become a part of his life, he couldn’t let him go. So with so much consideration excluding side effect in the future, Tao and Yifan have made their decision.

 

“YOU COULDN’T DO THIS TO ME! THE DOG IS ANNOYING AS FUCK!” once again, Tao was startled by Minseok cursing because it's his first time to hear it too.

 

“Min… come on, you know I couldn’t leave you alone when I go arranging my marriage. You would always be alone in weeks and I couldn’t let it happen. And Luhan is a good person! I believe he would take care of you when I can’t!” Tao pleaded, hoping the boy would agree right away. But of course no, no one could ever get instant  _‘yes’_  from Minseok except foods, milks and sleeps.

 

After aegyo-ing Minseok for total five hours, Tao finally got a groaned pain voice from Minseok and a nod at the end. He jumps knocking his head at the ceiling, not caring it though because having a nod from the feline needed some golden house to be rewarded at.

 

 

#

 

 

“Luhan, is it okay if you stay with Minseok for weeks? I and Tao will be so busy.” Yifan asks calmly at their dinner table as he spoons another spaghetti to his mouth.

 

“Sure, why not?” Luhan says with excited tone as always not wasting any second. So simple.

 

Just if Yifan knew how Tao was struggling just to get a single nod.

 

 

#

 

 

They have prepared a really cute and spacious new apartment for the four of them. It's located near the city and their workplace (university for Luhan) but far enough from all the dangerous ruckus in the said city. Three bedrooms, one for both of Tao and Yifan, one for Luhan, and one more for Minseok. They know that Minseok will practically never ever gonna agreed to have shared room with Luhan, after all, he worships his alone time and privacy, there is no way in his world to have roommate beside Tao.

 

Making their way to the new apartment, Minseok keep sighing nonstop and Tao was just too happy to care. Guest what, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were accompanying them too. Perfect.

 

“Remind me why you two are here again…” Minseok sighs for the one thousand three hundred and twenty-three times in the day.

 

“Well for starter, Baekhyun wanted to meet Luhan and seco—“

 

“I just missed you!” the corgi hybrid chirps cutting his giant owner’s line without caring, it's not like Chanyeol care.

 

He sighed once again, one thousand three hundred and twenty-four times now. He is in no condition to muster up any smile or any kind of affection that show he is at least a bit happy. Luhan would be his housemate soon, and now his i-don’t-know-who-they-exactly-are friends are sitting in the same car as them to send him to their new home, really, perfect.

 

He couldn’t even take a hold of one hybrid besides him, and now… the dog hybrids gonna meet with each other in his future house, PERFECT!

 

Could this day become worse than this?

 

 

 

Yes, it could. They just arrive at the new house when all sounds defeated by Baekhyun’s and Luhan’s greeting. They just greet each other like they have gone separated by the world war over centuries minus the cries. Tao already launches himself to his soon to be husband, Yifan, kissing and hugging, eugggh. Minseok could only groan. If not for Chanyeol who tried to console him, maybe all of them will have some scratch on their face now.

 

“Don’t fight it, just enjoy it.” He said, and Minseok nodded at this. Living with Kyungsoo sure does bring some matureness into Chanyeol’s life.  They have been together with Baekhyun since God knows when. Tao said that they are childhood friends and decided to have a shared apartment for their college life, but it ended with them having Baekhyun, the used to be stray corgi hybrid that was surviving alone in the street whom they take home and raised until now and live together even when they are already good to live alone since they have already become a successful persons.

 

Minseok himself meet with Baekhyun when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo come to their home and invited both Tao and Minseok to celebrate their graduation together. When they finally met, the corgi was too hyper up that he starts jumping all over Minseok and chanting about particularly everything. It was just like he never met any hybrid before. Minseok who start to piss off by how loud the hybrid was snapped at Baekhyun and told him to shut the fuck up. Baekhyun shut up right away and Minseok finally found his peace until he heard a little noise that comes up from the corgi, he was sniffling but tried to stay strong as he bites his lower lips but his eyes were clearly glassy. Minseok felt guilty for the corgi’s tears so he tried to start some conversation with the hybrid. Baekhyun was happy again when he realized Minseok was making a small-awkward- little conversation with him, so he starts to chat with him until it's time for Minseok to go home.

 

Later that day, Minseok found out from Tao that Baekhyun really never meet any ‘hybrid’ before. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo found him in the street with all bones underneath his skin bruised until black. Baekhyun has never met a mild hybrid. All the stray hybrids that he has met are the one who beat him to death not minding his condition, the same goes for the humans before he met with his current owner.

 

Guiltier than ever, Minseok felt sorry for him. The longest time he could remember, he was already with Tao, got spoiled more than anything. And here is Baekhyun, has gone through the world but still showing his smile no matter how harsh Minseok was being to him. Since then on, Minseok really really really try hard to spare Baekhyun’s life.

 

 

#

 

 

**Second scratch**

 

Since they arrived, Tao, Kris and Chanyeol have been in somewhat serious conversations about the wedding ceremony plans. Luhan and Baekhyun couldn’t stop chatting about what, Minseok didn’t know. And Minseok, he is just there, watching tv in the daylight, yawning like how lazy cat could be. Baekhyun is at his laps, sitting comfortably without any care. It's been his favorite place after all, and Minseok has learned not to care. He loves cuddling too and Baekhyun love to provide it for him, so whats the problem?

 

He hasn’t said any word to Luhan nor Yifan other than greetings and he really didn’t care at all. Careless is his middle name. He moves his hand that just limply by his side before and brought it to the corgi’s waist, hugging it as he leans his head to Baekhyun’s shoulder. It's time for him to sleep, so he does.

 

 

 

Luhan saw how the cat hybrid let Baekhyun sat in his laps and unconsciously caressing the corgi’s thigh. He saw how the sleep starts to take a toll to the cat and the cat so easily hug Baekhyun and sleep right away, just as if Baekhyun is his giant hugging pillow.

 

“Is he always been like this?” He finally asks Baekhyun when he is sure than anything that Minseok is in a deep slumber.

 

Baekhyun turns his head to the right and left, trying to digestive the question. “Who?” he asks back. Luhan pointed at the man-or boy- right next to Baekhyun and the corgi laugh so loud right next to Minseok’s ear.

 

Luhan panic at this, oh hell, he still remembers how his face met Minseok’s claws. Baekhyun seems to catch his movement and laugh again. At this, Minseok only scrunches his nose cutely and resume his sleep. “Yes and no,” he answered. “You know, cats never like any sudden change of life. They like constant things. They hate when they need to adapt to a new surrounding and that’s brought them to a sudden change of mood.” Baekhyun explained and Luhan nods at this. “What has he done to you by the way?”

 

Luhan hesitate at first, he doesn’t like telling people he got a scratch on his face by a cute cat. How unmanly is that? “Uh… he scratched my… face” He whispers. Laughs once again erupt from Baekhyun and Minseok scrunch his nose again.

 

Luhan brought his index finger to his mouth and hissing, trying to tell Baekhyun to lower his voice. And finally, Baekhyun giggled, not laughing. “I used to get some too. Deep as fuck and ached like shit, no kidding. But as I said before, Minseok here-” He paused and hugs Minseok back, repositioning him by bringing his body to lay on the sofa completely and his head to rest on his thigh carefully and start stroking his hairs and furry ears, Minseok purrs under it and leaning to Baekhyun’s touch. “-needs time. Maybe it will take times or maybe forever, but when he found  _you_ , you found  _him_.”

 

Luhan doesn’t really get the sentence,  _‘found him’_? he is already here, what does Luhan need to find.  _‘found’_  Luhan? Luhan isn't lost at all. Even with so many questions inside his brain, he only nods and they start to fall in the world-wide conversation again.

 

 

#

 

 

Luhan is a golden retriever hybrid. He is a pure hybrid and couldn’t be more blessed. Generation by generation, his family always got sold to the most wealthy family. Some found fortunes by got ‘friends’ as their family, and the other doesn’t. Luhan was too fortunate to find himself sold to the wealthiest family in China, the Wu’s household, and he was too fortunate too to found Yifan as his friends, more than his master.

 

The Wu are all kind people, they treat Luhan as their own son just like Yifan, he got schooled, he got his own room, he felt like just a normal teenage boy. Yifan may seem scary and cold, but Luhan knew second-best (Tao knew the best) that it is just because of genetic. Yifan is a poodle inside with Hello kitty heart especially to Tao. Luhan couldn’t thank God more than this, its been too much and actually near the infinite of blessing to him. Not to say how individually perfect Luhan is. He is handsome, friendly, manly, rich, smart and handsome. No one could resist him. Well, until Minseok brought his hands up and used his claws to scratch Luhan’s  ~~pride~~  face.

 

Luhan wasn’t angry at all, no. He just couldn’t believe it. That’s all.

 

As a golden retriever, it's been their nature to be friend with everyone and everyone to instantly be friend with them. Everyone. So its undirectly been a mission for Luhan to befriend with Minseok. It's his first priority mission above all for now, and he would never turn back from it. He is Luhan, there is no turning back for Lu. Anyone who isn’t his friend is his enemy!

 

“Baek! It's time to go home!” Shouted Chanyeol from the dining room. Without them counting it, it's already noon and it's really their time to go home. Baek said that every night, they should go home to eat dinner together. It's their  _‘tradition’_  to eat together at night no matter what.  Baekhyun said the same goes to Tao and Minseok, the five of them has been like this since they meet each other and adopt it as their family tradition.

 

“Help me here.” Whispers Baekhyun as he tried to let Minseok go from his hold but the latter keep koala-ing Baekhyun. Through the hours, Minseok has rearranged his position again to hug Baekhyun.

 

Luhan hesitated at first, not sure if directly interacting with Minseok for now is a good thing or not. Baekhyun saw through it and said, “Don’t worry, he is in total another dimension when he is sleeping.”

 

By those assurances, Luhan take a hold of Minseok when Baekhyun brought him near Luhan and let him go. In exchange, Minseok search for other  _‘living pillow’_  and find Luhan is the nearest and actually, is more fluffy than Baekhyun that just been made of bones and skin. He hugs whoever this  _‘living pillow’_  is and nuzzled his face to the most comfortable he could find for now aka the crook between Luhan’s shoulder and neck.

 

Red puff of smoke escape from Luhan’s ears, his face has become like a red potato, even his ears. Auto stoning system has turned on, his mouth agape open and close and open and close and he just sits there, stifling. Baekhyun burst into laughter and run to the front door without any  _goodbye_. He knew Luhan will find a way to toss Minseok back to him, and he couldn’t let it happen. He needs to go home so he could eat his dinner with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, so no. Maybe another time to help Luhan.

 

 

 

Tao and Yifan have come back to the living room after they fetch Chanyeol and Baekhyun to their car. Before, they didn’t mind any thought of looking at Minseok since Baekhyun was there and there is nothing to fear. Now, they are surprised to find Minseok hugging Luhan who is stiff as stone with his both hand are by his side but its positioned between Minseok waist and the air. His ears still red and Yifan try so hard not to laugh at Luhan face. Tao snicker and motions to Luhan to hug him back as he hugs Yifan for the example.

 

Luhan's eyes turn wide but his robotic movement hand finally rest in Minseok’s waist, hugging him back. When he finally could contain himself, he fixes their position so Minseok’s back wouldn’t hurt when he wakes up, and Luhan put his head at Minseok’s shoulder, acting like he is watching the TV when in reality, he couldn’t even think clearly. 

 

 

#

 

 

The day passes really quickly. When the dinner time comes for them, Luhan didn’t want to let Minseok go nor wake him up. He couldn’t bring himself to disturb the kitty that looks so peaceful in his sleep. Tao totally could understand this since he used to be the same, so he brought Luhan’s dinner to the living room and let Luhan eat there with his one hand and the other still hugging Minseok’s waist. When he asked Tao about  _‘what about Minseok’s dinner?’_ , Tao just said that Minseok will be up when he is hungry. Luhan let it go until he drifts into his own dream world.

 

Well, Tao didn’t lie when he said Minseok will be up when he is hungry. But he never said that Minseok will be up in the middle of the night with his claws meeting Luhan’s face, again. Which wake the latter with a cry that competes with the kitty’s.

 

“What did you do?!” Luhan asks as he raises his voice since he couldn’t hear himself between all the pains in his  ~~pride~~  face.

 

“What did  _I_  do? What did  _you_  do?!” He squeaks back as his claws once again met Luhan’s face.

 

“S-Stop it! I didn’t do anything WRONG!” Luhan tried to defend himself with bringing his arms to cover his face, but oh well… of course the claws scratch his hand instead.

 

“You  _didn’t_?! Because hugging a cat with a bonner is absolute a crime sentence to death in hell!!!” He shouts, face full of pink dust contrasting with the deep blue sky eyes and then ran to his bedroom. Locking door could be heard and Luhan is sure that it would take more than three days to make the cat come out.

 

Okay, so back to the topic, Luhan is totally un-aware that his manhood is  _contracting_. Its night and even human have found their manhood standing almost every day. There is no exception for Luhan too. It's not like the cat has trigger Luhan’s hormone or anything. Of course not. It's totally out of Luhan’s control that the cat smells goo—no, no, no, he means that it's out of control if his manhood feels like standing, it must have cramps for sitting too long. That must be the case, yeah.

 

Tao and Yifan’s room opens after Minseok’s closed so hard. They merge to the living room and found Luhan with some line of red high school his face and arms. Tao ran to Minseok’s room but of course the hybrid has locked it and didn’t let anyone come. Yifan sigh. “What did you do this time? It's only the first day Luhan…” He complains and Luhan is so ready to defend himself.

 

“I just woke up with him scratching my face!”

 

“Well, there must be a reason to it. Minseok never gave his claws to anyone without any reason. Spill it already.”

 

“I-i…” Okay, Luhan didn’t want to exclaim to anyone how he got a bonner in his sleep when he rarely has one and how can he explain it to anyone, actually? He squirms in his sit and of course Yifan’s eagle eye has caught the junior Luhan that is asking for a freedom.

 

He sighs once again, couldn’t believe his eyes. “Of course he would be mad at you when he wakes with something poking him, you idiot.” Luhan blushed so hard, he hides his face between his palms and even so, his red ears didn’t get covered by it.

 

 

#

 

 

It has been four days. The kitty never once came out from his bedroom, making the rest of them worried about him. By Tao’s information, Minseok like to hide some snack worth for weeks in his bedroom and no one could find it but him. They never figure how Minseok smuggle the what they conclude as snacks to his bedroom since its only their first day when he locks himself, but at least they knew the kitty didn’t starve to death. That is a bit of good news, even tho his snacks aren't healthy at all.

 

The first night, Tao has camp himself out in front of Minseok’s door, asking for him to come out. Nothing happens. The second night, Luhan has tried to apologize to the kitty through their shared wall. Nothing happens. The third night, Yifan tried another strategy by making Minseok’s favorite instant noodle and his coffee milk and bring it near the fan so the smell could be smelled by the hybrid. But nothing happens.

 

They have neglected themselves since in the daylight when it’s work days, the three of them need to go to their works (university for Luhan) leaving the sulking kitty alone. They are worried as fuck, but they haven't found any way to bring the kitty out. Their last effort was to call Baekhyun. Of course the corgi was too happy when he heard that his best friend need his help and there was no doubt that he successfully drag his owners to join him in his little adventure to hell.

 

Well, nothing was wrong with his chosen words since when he made his way to Minseok’s room by sneaking through his window at the twenty-one floor apartment, everyone heard how high pitching shrieks came out from two persons at the same time with a loud BANG to what they presume was  _Baekhyun’s head._

 

“That will teach him not to sneak into anyone’s private zone.” Said Kyungsoo as he sighs. He knew his hybrid is sometimes out of their hand, especially when it came to his best friends Minseok.

 

Calling Baekhyun seems to give them the result they wanted. One hour later, Baekhyun came out from Minseok’s room with his hand full of the latter that is clinging to him. Baekhyun is taller than Minseok for some inch, and no kidding when Baekhyun was just made of bones and skins, Minseok was just been made of organs. He is so tiny that he even looks too fit to be true in Baekhyun’s hold. Baekhyun just laughs when Minseok hides his head more in Baekhyun’s chest and the corgi brings them to the kitchen. Sitting both of them in the chair with Minseok at his lap and giving the kitty some fresh milk that Baekhyun has promised him before.

 

Furious is an understatement word for Luhan, because he is feeling beyond it. How could that kitty is so friendly and lovable to the corgi when he practically always use his claws at the golden dog. No one could resist Luhan and no one will. He growls at Baekhyun when he is near the kitchen, but both of the best friends are too deep in their world full of milk to even notice Luhan.

 

Maybe it’s a jealousy, but Luhan classified it as anger.

 

The adults are in the living room, discussing again the ceremony and all. Baekhyun is with Minseok. And there is Luhan. For all his span of life hasn’t found any moment where he got ignored by anyone. But here he is. Feeling those unnecessaries feelings because one particular kitty.

 

 

#

 

 

“Okay Min, I need to go… c’mon.” Baekhyun slightly plead. Minseok has refused to let him go, even if he will toss to Tao. He really refused to let go.

 

Minseok make a disapproving sound when anyone tried to separate them. “You will leave me…”

 

“Well yes, I need to go home you know…my home is there, your home-” he stroke Minseok’s hair, “-is here.”

 

Finally, after five minutes of silence, Minseok slowly let go of Baekhyun. “You will come again, right?”

 

Baekhyun gave him a teasing smile. “I thought you hate me,” and only receive a hard punch and tomato face from the kitty. “Alright, alright, I will be back  _tsundere_.”

 

At the time, Baekhyun makes an eye contact with Luhan, as if telling him to make things better.

 

 

After Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s leave, the rest of them made their way to eat dinner with Kris’ cooking.

 

Luhan and Minseok didn’t talk to each other at all. Maybe Luhan has said a little sorry but Minseok didn’t give any response to him.

 

 

#

 

 

**Third scratch**

“No! What do you mean I need to share the milk?!”

 

Tao groaned in the early morning, it's quite stressful for each passing day nearing his wedding. His kitty didn’t help him at all. “Enough, Minseok. You need to learn to share with other, no but.”

 

“Bu-“

 

“I SAID NO BUTS,” Tao shouted. Face red with anger. It's really been quite stressful days, with everything and all. Seeing Minseok’s eyes that turns wide and glassy, Tao swept his entire face with his palm, slammed his chopstick down and just strive out from the dining room.

 

Kris followed him right away, not before turning to Minseok and giving him a look of pity, wanted to comfort the kitty but Kris knew Tao also needs someone right now. So he strides away following Tao to their shared bedroom.

 

 

Minseok and Luhan were left there, with four un-finished breakfast, two empty chairs, one confused golden and a kitten in the stage of pre-crying. “I-i… I just not used to share m-my… milk…” He stuttered out, both palms covering his entire face.

 

Luhan is more than confused on what happened and what to do. He has known Tao for long, maybe since around a year after he and Kris got together. From what Kris has said, Tao love to spoiled his kitten, never let go of the kitten and a bit possessive of him. Tao himself has never been seen by Luhan without any smile or cute pout-which he uses to lure Kris to his Gucci trap. And if he was being honest, if Kris ever shouts at him like how Tao shouted at Minseok, he will be so mad at him.

 

The golden brought his right hand to rest on Minseok’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly the same time he slides his glass of milk to Minseok’s table side, making a noise of glass rubbing with the wooden table. Minseok peeks from his fingers, smelling stronger smell of milk. “I don’t really drink milk, you could have mine.”  _Lies_. Hell, Ms. Wu has sentenced him into dying young by the empire of cows will come and kill him because apparently, he used to drink too much for daily basis.

_You gonna regret this, stupid golden_. Voice of his in evil tone said inside his head.

 

Minseok finally lets his hands slowly fall to the table, bringing it near the glass Luhan has given him, a bit reluctant before he really reaches it and turns his head to Luhan, big glimmering eyes and a little pout with tiny pink in his cheeks on display. Stone is Luhan, Luhan is stone, stone doesn't breathe, so does Luhan for the moment.

_Dear my kind friends, sharing is caring, love is on the way when we share things we-_

 

The evil voice interrupted,   _-just get to the point nice-ass._

 

Sigh was heard-only on Luhan’s mind- with a really soft and gentle tone, the voice continued.  _Nope, Luhan would never regret sharing his milk with Minseok, so you an evil just STFU_. Uhm… The last words are a bit... not angel-ish but well.

 

Luhan may or may not agree with the soft voice, his angel voice. He wouldn’t regret this. “You could have mine.” Luhan repeated, he smiled at the kitten, forgetting his previous  _anger_  when Minseok’s eyes turn smaller as his cheeks rose up, gummy smile giving Luhan heart attack. He pats the kitten’s head, running his fingers through the soft lock and furry ears of the kitten who drink the milk antusiacly, “After all, you need to grow up.”

 

A kick to the sin. Perfect way to ruin everything, Luhan.

 

In second, the chair beside him was empty and a closed door was heard. Perfect, Luhan. Perfect.

 

 

#

 

 

College was busy for day but Luhan is still too preoccupied with how to fix things so he could get along with Minseok. If anything, Luhan needs to pay Kris back by how the Wus treat Luhan and by doing this for himself too. Before he comes for college, Kris has told him what's the situation. Their wedding organizer is a bit too out of hand, the garden where they ordered the large sum of flowers got epidemic problem and they couldn’t find any place large enough to ordered the same quantity, a worker in Tao’s work messed up badly that Tao needed to deal with an angry important customer.

 

He sighed, resting his face on his palms, elbow at the table.

 

“Whats wrong?” Someone asked from his side, Jongdae.

 

“Nothing.” He sighed again.

 

“The kitten you told me before?”

 

“Kind of…” Jongdae nodded. Jongdae, a beagle hybrid, sometimes too loud, no time being quiet. They have been friends since the first assignment as a group.

 

“Don’t worry, it will come around~” very positive thinking of you, Jondae. “By the way, have you heard about the kidnapping?” Luhan's ears perk up at the mention of it.

 

He shakes his head. “No… What about it?”

 

“Really? It is been all over the media!” Luhan shakes his head once again, for the past day he has been timing out of everything because of Minseok’s sulking. “Alright, well it’s about kidnapping cases, a lot of kittens has been kidnapped, specifically some race of them, didn’t really get it but yeah.”

 

 

#

 

 

**Fourth scratch**

For the next few days, Tao has calmed down, no argument appears between them, Tao and Yifan become busier than ever and Minseok becomes quitter and quitter. Every morning, when Tao and Yifan have taken their leave from the dining room. Luhan will slide his glass of milk for Minseok and Minseok will receive it quietly, no words uttered.

 

Luhan thinks that maybe, this is enough, for now. He will give the space the kitten wants. Baekhyun and Jongdae said that the kitten will come around, Luhan kind of believe on their words.

 

Ten days, ten days after the first milk Luhan gave Minseok, God gives him an answer.

 

Its night already, Kris and Tao have been so tired that when they came home, they just throw themselves in their bed. Luhan was still awake, finishing his assignment when his bedroom’s door got opened slightly and a shadow entered his room.

 

Very alerted,  he turns around when his shirt got tugged. Only to find a kitten in oversized sweater, holding a pillow with heavy eyes looking to him.

 

Luhan didn’t push any words, he waits for Minseok to say things, it's around twenty seconds when the kitten’s eyes open wider and found his realization. “I-im… i-its lonely… Tao isn’t sleeping with me anymore…” Forgetting the claws that the kitten have that could attack Luhan anytime, he takes the kitten’s hand and leads him to Luhan’s own bed.

 

Luhan lay down and the kitten follows, snuggling to his side as he makes himself as a ball beside Luhan’s chest, hands clutching Luhan’s shirt.

 

 _I could get used to this._  He thinks to himself, hugging the kitten in his hold.

 

Maybe now he gets what Baekhyun said, when he found the kitten, the kitten will find him.

 

His heart included.

 

 

#

 

 

Not many words are exchanged between them, Luhan learned that the kitten didn’t really like any noise that could disturb his sleeps. There were times that the kitten goes nocturnal mode on, it was when he would be playing in Luhan’s room with Luhan working on his assignment. But when he is in normal mode, he would always tug Luhan’s shirt when he was sleepy and Luhan will sacrifice his learning time just to comfort the kitten.

 

It’s become their day, with Luhan learns to have silence and Minseok having loudness when Luhan was too excited over things, yet they adapted. Even when it takes so many times, and many struggles between sacrificing milks and times –on Luhan’s part- and letting go of the insecurities wall and accept people –on Minseok’s part-, they have arrived here.

 

 

#

 

 

**Fifth scratch**

Hell broke four days before Kris and Tao’s wedding. Oversensitive Tao got stressed again with their wedding ceremony plans that didn’t go with what they have planned, after the tiring days, he comes back home to a talkative Minseok.

 

“Tao, where have you been?” No answer.

 

“You promised to come back early,” No answer.

 

“Didn’t you remember what today is?”

 

“Tao-”

 

Tao slammed the table in front of him, the table in front of their TV was placed. “SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MINUTE, MINSEOK!” He shouted angrily.

 

The rest of them flinched, not expecting such response. Kris got to Tao’s side and run his hand on Tao’s back, trying to calm the panda but to no avail. “WHY YOU HAVE TO BE SO BURDENING?! For the past weeks all you did was to make things hard for us! Couldn’t you just take your shit together by yourselves and shut up for second?!”

 

“Tao!” Kris shouted, bringing Tao back to the real world when words could kill.

 

Minseok’s body shakes uncontrollably, he keeps sniffling and brings his hand to his face to erase the tears that welled up in his eyes. “You should have never adopted me then if i'm just burdening you.” And like how Minseok always disappear fastly without any eyes could catch him, he is already out of their apartment, closing front door could be heard.

 

Just when Luhan gonna run for Minseok, Kris ask him to take a glass of water for Tao and when Tao said Minseok will be okay, he believes in it. He goes to the kitchen to take the glass of water, just when he return to the living room, the TV already turned on and is currently on breaking news.

 

_“The kidnapping of cats has been reported happened near the Black Pearl University, witnesses said that the victims were running to the east-”_

 

_Ringgg Ringgg Ringgg_

 

Tao takes his ringing handphone near his ear as he accepts the call. Fifteen seconds later, the phone fall from his hold. Terror in his eyes.

 

“Tao, whats wrong?” Kris asks.

 

“T-they… I-irene said th-that Seulgi got ki-kidnapped week ago… The-they saved her and only know hav-e the time t-to contact us…”

 

“What?”

 

“Th-the kidnapping… the-ey was targeting M-Minseok’s race… b-blue eyes…”

 

That’s the only things that needed for Luhan to jump and leave the apartment, glass of water already fall following Tao’s phone’s destiny.

 

Running to the lift, Luhan took his phone out, calling Baekhyun immediately. “Is Minseok there?” Stupid question, there is no way Minseok could be in Baekhyun’s place in just some minutes even if he has a car with him.

 

“Nope, why? Is it about Minseok’s surprise party? Because I’m totally in!” The corgi said enthusiastically.

 

“Wait, what? Surprise party? What do you mean?”

 

“Um… its twenty sixth march, right?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“It’s Minseok’s birthday you know, didn’t he told you?”

 

That’s must be the reason why last night Minseok was smiling non-stop, hugging Luhan and told him that this day maybe could be the best day of his life, why he refused Luhan’s milk this morning and said Luhan should drink it today since today is an exception, why Minseok become hyperactive and really talkative, why waits in front of the front door for Tao to come home. There should be a reason behind his attitude for today but Luhan didn’t catch it.

 

It's not his fault for Tao’s attitude or else, but he will blame himself if anything happened to Minseok.

 

 

#

 

 

He has been running for so long, legs tired of how many blocks he has been searching for Minseok, following the smell of milk and honey with a little bit of lemon.

 

He finally found him, in the park five blocks away from their apartment, surrounded by men with thick black jackets, a collar, and a black van cornering Minseok. In the park’s bench.

 

Never forget that the friendliest hybrid is the deadliest, introduce Luhan. In no times three men already on the ground, clutching their hands or shoulder where Luhan has bites them and the van has run when the sirene of police’s car sounded near them.

 

The kitten with his tail hidden between his legs whimpered in horror, Luhan scoops him in his hold right away, whispering reassurance that he is there.

 

“Hey… Its okay, I'm here already” He keeps saying. Slowly Minseok’s rigid body relax in Luhan’s hold. Luhan already took a sit on the bench, little Minseok in his lap, curling himself. “Let's go home… okay? Our home.”

 

The police that has arrived by neighborhood’s calls helped both of them to be treated with milks and a blanket, and escort them to their home.

 

 

#

 

 

The door to their apartment opened by an officer help as Luhan’s hands is full of Minseok that he has been carrying bridal style since they stepped down from the police’s car.

 

When the click and Luhan and Minseok already inside, they find crying Tao and stressed Kris in the living room. Just as Tao saw Minseok, he runs to them and hugged Minseok, instantly hugging Luhan because Minseok were circling his hands on Luhan’s neck.

 

“Min… O-Oh my god… I-i'm so s-sorry… I didn’t mean thing I s-said before… Oh God… How could I forget your birthday… I’m really sorry Min… I'm a bad owner for you,” Tao cry, without him knowing he were suffocating Luhan and Minseok because he hugged them too tight. Kris is there to solve their problems without making Tao cried more than before.

 

“Let them go, Tao… You are suffocating them,” Tao did as he was told.

 

“It’s okay…” Minseok whispered, and Luhan could see how Tao’s eyes soften at his hybrid weak voice.

 

“You need to rest, both of you…” Tao concluded, clapping his shaky hands together, maybe because he was still shaken by what he has damaged.

 

Kris nods, agreed with him. “Let me make up to you, Minnie, lets sleep together like old times should we?” Tao asks. His hand already got extended to Minseok so Minseok could get tossed to his hold. Instead, Minseok buried his face in Luhan’s neck, hugging him tighter, “No…”

 

Broken may be the right word when Luhan saw Tao’s eyes and slightly opened mouth. “Min… I’m so-sorr-”

 

“I want to sleep with Luhan…” Minseok’s little voice cut Tao’s sentence off. Kris seems to get the true meaning behind it, but Tao didn’t. Before Tao reply, Kris has code Luhan to go and he ushers Tao to their room. Luhan hopes Kris will explain things to Tao because he didn’t want to see Minseok and Tao being quiet in the morning.

 

Closing his room’s door, Luhan turns the lights off and only the bedside lamp is turned on. He laid Minseok in his bed, wanting to clean both of them first or maybe just change their clothes but Minseok didn’t let his hold go from Luhan’s neck, pulling Luhan with him until both of them are there, laying in the bed with little dirty clothes together.

 

Blue eyes that got the lamp’s light are staring at him, into his soul with a cat-like frame of eyes. “Thank you…” Minseok whispers. Luhan brings his hand to bring Minseok closer to him, hugging his waist as he re-arrange their position so Minseok will be on top of him.

 

“Just don’t ever run outside without me, ever again… okay?” Minseok nods, he let his body fall, head resting on Luhan’s chest.

 

“Lo…” Luhan hums, encouraging Minseok to continued. But the kitten already red till his ears.

 

“L-lo…” a pout is formed, Minseok’s eyebrow got knitted slightly as he tries his best to say the words.

 

_“Lo…?”_

 

“Lo… Lollipop! Yes!” Distressed kitten just buried his face in Luhan’s chest with a sound between groans and whines.

 

Luhan laughs. He will not lie by saying he didn’t lollipop Minseok, things could change just in three to four weeks. After all, Lollipop works in a mysterious way. “Whatever you say,  _Minnie._ ”

 

 

#

 

 

**Last scratch**

 

The wedding was a success, after so many hardships with the wedding organizer and all, things go to their favor.

 

All of them were happy for the day, Tao and Kris decided to celebrate Minseok’s birthday with their wedding, giving the kitten special  ~~apology~~  gift, rack of video games inside the big box.

 

Baekhyun gave him a bracelet, friendship bracelet he said. Custom made by the corgi himself, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo tell them how one evening they got home to rooms full of yarns because Baekhyun tried to learn on how to make the bracelet but to totally fail if not for Kyungsoo’s help.

 

Minseok gave him a long big hug, he has learned to thank people properly without being a tsundere. Oh, one of Minseok’s hand was intertwining with Luhan’s when he hugs the corgi because it's not a secret that golden loves what is his more than anything, lollipop included.

 

Seulgi, Minseok’s little sister come to the party with a cast on her hand, the proof of the kidnapping that could help theme sentenced the victims as much as they deserve it.

 

And Luhan? What he gives Minseok?

 

A box, tiny velvet box.

 

“What is this?” Minseok asks him, the party still going in their surroundings.

 

Luhan shrughs, want Minseok to find it out himself.

 

Is it a ring? No.

 

But Minseok’s eyes turn glassy when he found whats inside the box, he jumps to Luhan and hugged him hard, Minseok’s toes didn’t touch the floor anymore as Luhan turns them around again and again, like earth rotating in it's axis.

Minseok pulls his head from Luhan’s shoulder, locking gaze with his lollipop of life. He pecks him, both of them red, ears perk with tails swinging side to side. People around them applause for the new pairs.

Inside the box is a key-shaped as lollipop and a little paper with a message inside.

 

_With this, I offer you my entire breakfast’s milk._

_And as we already live in under the same roof, let's have bedroom shared._

_Sorry, but golden didn’t receive ‘no’ so… you are stuck with me_

_Forever._

 

 

 


End file.
